Late Nights
by pinkholyone
Summary: Sam and Jack have a little chat on the phone, set season 9.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Late nights

Author: Pinkholyone

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: NONE of the characters belong to me.

Summary: Sam and Jack have a little chat on the phone, set season 9.

* * *

Sam Carter had just got back from the SGC. It had been a long day for her, and time had seemed to slip through her fingers, she knew she spent too much time in her lab, but she couldn't help it, she told herself that if she had known what time it had been she would have left earlier, but she knew it was a lie. She loved it really; she just didn't like the fact that she got little sleep.

She stumbled up the steps and through the doorway to her home, barely stopping to take her coat and shoes off, dumping her keys on her kitchen counter as she attempted to make herself a mug of coffee and not burn herself. Once she stopped herself to look at her answering machine and see it bleeping she couldn't help but smile, she knew whom the one message would be from. She settled down on one of the chairs in the kitchen before playing the message, sipping the hot liquid as she listened to Jack's voice, letting it wash over her.

"Hey… it's me…I just got home, thought I'd call ya…miss you…a lot…well talk to you soon…love you bye"

The loud beep at the end made her jump back into reality, she looked at the time wondering if it was to late to call, or too early depending how she looked at it. He'd probably be awake waiting for her to call any way. She punched in the numbers as fast as her tired hands would let her before waiting for him to answer; it only took one ring before he answered.

"Hey you, where are ya? I tried calling you, but I only left one message… didn't want to seem to desperate" his laugh echoed through her body, making her wish that little bit more that he were with her, that she could snuggle up to him tonight rather than clinging onto the pillow that smelt of him and counting the days until his next visit.

"Sorry Jack, I lost track of time again in the lab… you know how it is" Sam perched herself on the end of her bed, taking her socks off slowly as she spoke.

"Yeh I know, so how you been? Find any good toys to play with?" Jack could tell she was finding the long distance thing hard, but she couldn't be with him and he knew that.

"Nothing too good, how's work been?" she didn't fancy idle chitchat but knew it was all she would be able to do, given her present state of tiredness.

"It's been…interesting, look Sam do you want me to call you tomorrow or something? You sound really tired" Jack looked at his watch, it read one forty five am, he knew she had just gotten back from work, he always knew.

"No… no" she undressed and slipped into one of the baggy t shirts he had left behind, he said by accident but she knew he left them so she could sleep in them, she loved the smell of him, the way it made her fell as if she were tangled in love and warmth. She moved back the quilt cover and slipped in, still with the phone attached to one ear.

"You're quiet tonight, anything wrong?" Jack moved quietly out of the cab, signalling the driver to remain silent as he paid him and took his small duffle bag out of the trunk, closing it quietly.

"I'm just tired… think I'll go to sleep" Sam began to drift off, the phone falling a little from her hand, but soon a knock at her front door pulled her back into consciousness, and she quickly got hold of the phone again.

"Sorry Jack, I have some idiot pounding at my door, I'll call you back tomorrow, love you" she put the phone back in its cradle before dashing to the door, not caring about what she might look like, she swung the door open and stood there shocked at the sight before her, there in jeans, white t-shirt and leather jacket stood Jack O'Neill, at her front porch at nearly two am.

"Idiot?" he said raising an eyebrow at her, putting his phone back in his jacket pocket and made his way past her, into her home and putting his bag down by the door. She stood there shocked for a minute before reaching up and kissing him passionately; wrapping her arms around his neck while he wound his round her waist.

"What are you doing here… at two am?" Sam asked when they finally broke free.

"Just missed ya… it's amazing what you can do when you work for Homeworld security…hence getting on a plane in the middle of the night and flying home to see the light of my life" Jack grinned at her, moving her into the bedroom before carrying on.

"But it looks like the light of my life needs sleep" he stripped down to his boxers and hopped in, putting her down with him and wrapping his arms around her, it looked like she wouldn't be needing that pillow tonight.

END

A/N- so please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- well there were a couple of you that wanted a little more, so here you have it! Thank you to every one for reviewing!

Jack ran his hand slowly down the left ride of Sam's face, gently waking her from her sleep. She blinked a few times, stepping out of dreamland and finally focused on him.

"Thought you were a dream," she muttered sleepily, reaching up and brushing her lips with his before lying on her back facing him.

"Nope, I'm real, at least last time I checked," Jack started to pat his chest, as if making sure he was in one piece before grinning at her.

"I wish I woke up like this more often" she snuggled a little closer to him, pushing him onto his back and laying on his chest.

"Hmm, me too," he traced lazy patterns on her back, kissing her hair. She lifted herself off of him and slid out of bed.

"I'm going for a shower you coming?" Sam asked with a cheeky smile. Jack was tempted but thought better of it he had all weekend.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll sit this one out, I did fly in the middle of the night to see you, you have to think what that does to an old man. " He moved up in the bed slowly but made no attempt to get out.

"Suit yourself," she took the t-shirt and threw it at him, hitting him in the face. He couldn't help but grin when he heard her shout through the closed bathroom door that he wasn't an old man.

Jack heard the shower and just as he began to relax back into the soft mattress, drowning in the sweet smell of Sam there was a knock at the door.

He waited a minute, to see if maybe she would have heard it and made some attempt to answer it but nothing, and the knocking was only getting louder.

Grumbling a bit he moved from the bed, making his way to the front door in just his boxers and opened the door.

He came face to face with Daniel, who was looking at something in his hands.

"Hey Sam I wondered if you could take a look at" He trailed off when he looked up and saw Jack, pushing his glasses up slightly before he carried on. "Whoa, Sam you didn't tell me you were having a sex change, I like the new look." Daniel smiled at his own joke, but Jack didn't look too amused.

"As happy as I am to see you Daniel is there a reason you are pounding on Sam's front door so early on this lovely Saturday mourning," Jack swept his hand in front of him, gesturing to the nice sunny day.

"Jack its nearly two in the afternoon" Daniel grinned slightly at Jack.

"Oh well why are you here again?" Jack moved to close the door slightly, seeing one of the neighbours giving him the eye.

"Sorry Jack, I just wanted to get Sam's opinion on something" Daniel began to move away from the door sensing that Sam was probably 'busy' for the rest of the weekend.

"Ok well I'll tell her you popped by, see ya" Jack gently closed the door.

He had tried so hard not to miss they guys but he couldn't help it, they were like brothers to him. Well Teal'c was obviously an older brother and Daniel the younger, geek one. Jack couldn't suppress a small chuckle as he made his way back though the bedroom straight to the bathroom he hopped into the shower with Sam, nearly giving her a heart attack.

"Thought you didn't want to get up?" She rubbed her hands up his chest.

"Daniel stopped bye, wanted you to look at something" smirking at her he pushed her back against the tile wall, causing her to hiss slightly at the coldness before he kissed her passionately.

"Ohh ok…are you still wearing boxers?" Sam grinned and looked down at the now soaked material, giggling.

"Was in a rush," he whispered against her lips before kissing her again.

The two spent the rest of Saturday grocery shopping, where Jack didn't take his hands off her, wedging her between him and the cart and warding off any other male eyes.

Sunday they spent at Sam's, again getting out of bed late and loving each other with every minute that had together, Jack was going to leave at seven pm for his flight.

Sam tried to stop looking at the clock but couldn't help it, it was usually weeks before they saw each other, and sure they spoke on the phone every day she was on Earth but that was different, she couldn't be held by him, kissed by him over a phone line.

That sat snuggling on Sam's sofa, her head on his shoulder, she was gently kissing his neck, he knew she had been looking at the time at least every minute, watching it fly by.

"Love you," he whispered as he turned his head into her hair, taking a deep breath, drinking in her sent, she shifted slightly, turning and looking up at him, kissing his lips this time instead of his neck.

"Love you more" Sam said as their lips separated.

"Don't go getting all soppy on me here, you get like this every time." He stood up, pulling her with him, threading their fingers and lead her to the door, he slung the dark duffle bag on his leather clad shoulder and opened the front door in time to catch the cab that had just pulled up out side.

He gently cupped her face, he lost track of how long they had stood there, locked in a passionate kiss, but it must have been quite a while because they driver began to honk his horn violently.

Once they broke apart he stroked her face before moving down the steps and into the cab, not looking back but once there was the barrier of the door and the distance between them.

He turned, waving and smiling at her. Sam stood there, arm's wrapped tightly round her middle, trying to shield her from the cold breeze, and she watched him go.

It was like this every time, and tonight she would need that pillow again and would start counting the days, hoping it wouldn't be too long.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- so now MORE of you want more! Heehee. Well I did some more for ya, hope you like it!**

Jack O'Neill was finally making his way out of his office, dodging the many people that seemed to be calling his name every ten minutes. He's nearly tripped on his secretaries waste bin in his rush. Once outside he took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air. He still hadn't gotten himself a car out here, and that taxi bills were costing, but why settle when he could have something perfect, he thought.

Ha hailed a cab, getting back to his large apartment, he didn't know why he had gotten one so big, it wasn't like he used all the space and it only meant more cleaning.

Once inside he stripped off his uniform and donned a baggy t-shirt and jeans, not bothering with shoes, he was only going to make himself dinner.

He sighed as he started to cook, he hated making dinner for one and soon started to think of Sam, how he had felt that in some way he had been able to protect her when he was head of the SGC. Wondering what she was doing right now, she'd told him last night that she was going off world today, was she safe? Did she get home ok? He swatted the questions out of his mind with a grumble.

Just as he sat down to eat his phone rang, he would be mad but he knew who it would be.

"Hey, how was work?" He asked, taking a fork full of spaghetti and plunging it into his mouth.

"Good, nothing too exciting, Daniel hasn't stopped sneezing since we got home and Cameron managed to tick off the natives, but that all. How are things where you are?" Sam laid her head back on the pillows in the dark bedroom, relaxing into the mattress.

"Oh there great, people seem to be loving my signature a little more than me at the moment" he chuckled a little, still trying to get dinner down.

"Good… so when you coming back here again?" she grinned a little at her sneakiness, he didn't have a clue.

"Probably about three weeks time, why you missing me already? It's only been a week since we last saw each other" he had now finished dinner in record time, but there had been little on his plate to start with so he couldn't really count it.

"I'll always miss you, no matter how much we se each other" Sam moved her hand over to the left side of the bed, stretching a little, knocking the lamp off in the process, she went stiff as it shattered on the floor, looks like the game was up.

"Look Sam, I got to go, I think some one's in the apartment" He hung he phone up placing it on the side of the table as he got up, reached for a pan that lay on the side of the kitchen counter. Slowly he made his way into his bedroom, flicking the light on and holding the pan up ready to strike.

Sam couldn't help but giggle at him, he stepped back in shock, seeing her sprawled on his bed wasn't what he had expected to find.

"You planning to hit me over the head with a pan now Jack?" she moved up off the bed walking over to him and look the pan from his hands, still grinning.

"This is not funny Sam, you nearly gave me a hear attack! Where were you when I came in to change?" Jack encircled her in his arms, on of his hands drifted under her shirt making circled on her back.

"Under the bed, do I really need to teach you self defence? After facing Jaffa with me, going to hell and back, you planned on hitting a burglar over the head with a pan?" again she was giggling but she soon stopped when he walked her backwards and had been pushed back on the bed, him landing on top of her.

"We'll talk about his later, around the time you buy me a new lamp" he muttered looking over the side of the bed at the lamp that lay in pieces.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Thank's so much for all the reviews guys! This is it, the last one.

Sam Carter was busy in her lab, investigating her new 'Doohickey'.

She was so engrossed in her newest toy that she failed to notice someone had entered her lab.

She jumped when she felt strong arms encircle her waist and pull her to his back.

"Boo" Jack whispered in her ear before letting her go and moving around the other side of her so that she could see him.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Sam couldn't help but smile

She wanted to be mad at him for making her jump and drop her tools but just having here was worth the scare.

Looking into his eyes the anger melted away with the knowledge that he would be in her bed and she would be waking up in his arms instead of the pillow that held his scent.

"Well that was the general idea" he sent her a small smile before he carried on, "So I see you're here late again. I thought you'd liked to go home early now?"

She smiled and tried to keep herself from jumping into his arms and asking him to carry her home. She showed him her new toy.

"Well Daniel found this on his last trip off world and I couldn't help myself. Did you have a nice time with General Landry?" she started to pack her tools away wanting to show she wasn't too eager and pleased that Jack had come to her lab to take her away.

"You know how it is, yack, yack, yack over nothing too important. I would much rather be with someone else..." he trailed off winking at her.

She started to blush.

"Well how about we head back to my place, have a quiet night together before you have to leave in the morning?" Sam moved past him towards the large door.

"The lady can read minds. Sounds great," Jack smiled at her before following her.

Forty minutes later and they were in her living room and in silence.

She didn't know why they were like this. They had both been excited to be able to spend sometime together but when they had gotten here it just seemed to happen.

She mused maybe it was because he was leaving again in the morning. She hated it when he left and she missed him so much when he left. But he was here in front of her and still she felt he was already gone.

"Hank said you're going on a mission tomorrow, why didn't you tell me?" Jack sat up a little straighter, letting the beer in his hands drop to the coffee table before he turned fully to face her.

"Slipped my mind I guess, sorry" and then they were silent again. He slouched back on the couch and she slightly moved forward lost in thought. It lasted five minutes before she felt his hand tracing patterns on her back.

"Something on your mind?" she asked him, shifting so that her legs draped over his lap.

"Yeah…actually, just thinking how I wish we had done this sooner ya know? We could have been so happy; it was there in front of us all the time." He stroked her legs as he spoke.

"I know, I think that sometimes too, but at least we didn't wait any longer, we have each other now and that's all the matters right?" she spoke softly, almost a whisper.

She sat up and stoked his face before they kissed sweetly. Jack didn't like leaving for D.C he'd never tell her this but he found knowing he was going to be gone the next day the hardest thing he had to deal with. He had come to long to be with her. After 8 years of seeing her everyday this new job was not the best thing

He tried to savour every moment he was with her, memorize every little detail so it could keep him sane in the time they were apart. Without a word me moved up and stood, pulling her with him, and taking her into the bedroom, he spent the night holding her close, every time a particularly painful thought plagued him he's hold her that little bit tighter.

She'd ask him if he was okay and he would just nuzzle her neck and whispered yes. This is what he needed but as soon as the sun came up it would all be gone. Maybe retirement wasn't such a bad ideal.

Morning came too quickly.

Sam noticed how every time they said goodbye it seemed the same.

He collected his bag from by the door, she stood next to him, the taxi honking, telling each other they loved one another and then he was gone. It wasn't the best goodbye for someone who was going to face god knows what in the next four weeks before they saw each other again, but it was their goodbye. She took comfort in that.

The next day the mission was cancelled due to the natives on the planet starting a war, but Sam was thank full to have a little more time on earth. So she got her self once again engrossed in her new doohickey, studding it for hours.

After about the fourth hour she began to babble to her self about it, wondering out loud. She extended her hand in what she knew would be that last adjustment she would need to do to it before she fathomed it out when a bright white light engulfed her and she found her self about to poke Jack's eye out with the sharp tool she had in her hand, she jumped back sharply and so did he, the large leather chair he sat in spun round with him.

"Wha... What just happened?" Sam asked confused looking around.

"Welcome to my office! And I forgive you for nearly blinding me" he laughed a little and swayed back in the chair, waving an Asgard rock in her direction before carrying on, "like my new toy?"

"What's that then?" she took it from him and examined it.

"A present from Thor, I mentioned to him that I was having trouble seeing you as often as I wanted to, so he gave me this, one little swipe and you here or I'm there" he couldn't help but grin, now he could snuggle up to her at night and she could be home in the morning.

"This is great! Just make sure I'm not in the shower or anything before beaming me over" she placed it back in his palm after giving his a quick kiss.

"Ok so I'll let you get back now, but be ready for a sleepover at eight ok?" he smiled and didn't give her a chance to reply before swiping the rock on a board, beaming her off again.

Life was defiantly getting easier Jack thought.

END!


End file.
